Bluer Skies
by FauxPassGG
Summary: Freddy Fazbear is well known for running one of the most successful pizza chains in the country, if not the world. His lesser known brother, Tim "Funtime" Fazbear, is a failed actor wandering around towns looking for work, ending up in a tired and sleepy town called Blue Skies. With his unlikely friends, maybe they can save this town before it fades away forever.
1. Chapter 1

The pink and white bear stumbled his way through the streets. "Where the heck is Violet Street…." He muttered to himself. After a few more minutes of hopeless wandering, he gave a shout of relief as he saw the theater. Running up to it, however, he saw a man locking the doors. "Wait! I'm here for a job interview!" He shouted to the man. The man only shook his head. "Sorry bud. We won't be accepting jobs for a while now." He gestured to the police car that was parked nearby. "Cops just shut us down. Five kids went missing or something near here." The bear's ears drooped in disappointment. "Oh….. I really needed that job." He sighed. The man shrugged. "A job in this town? Good luck. Guess I'm headed back to work for that cheap convenience store." Hard to believe that this run down, out of luck bear was the cousin to the famous Freddy Fazbear, the bear thought to himself bitterly.

Checking the time, he sighed. It was getting late, but he wasn't due to check in at his hotel for another 3 hours. Gathering up his few items, he headed towards the nearest building that was still open: a cafe called Chickadee's. The little bell dinged as he pushed open the door. The person at the counter, a yellow chicken, looked up. "Sorry, are you guys closed?" He asked. The chicken smiled. "We're always open, hun. Haven't seen you round here before. I'm Chica." She stuck her wing out and he shook it. "I'm Tim Fazbear." Chica smiled. "Welcome to Blue Skies. You're always welcome here. Can I get you anything?" Tim nodded. "Some fries would be fine." Chica nodded and went to the kitchen. Tim looked about the cafe. There were a few other patrons in the diner, including a depressed looking rabbit and a bear.

The bear nodded in his direction. "Hey there. You new to this town?" He spoke with a tinge of a british accent. Tim nodded. "I was applying for a job at the theater but it got shut down." The bear groaned. "Damn. There goes my business selling popcorn. Ugh. Well, I wouldn't count on getting a job here." He remarked as he folded up his newspaper. "You probably don't know much about Blue Skies. Everyone comes in with gleaming eyes and a dream, and they end up like poor Ashley over there." He gestured to the rabbit, who was absently stirring a cup. Tim could hear her muttering to herself. "I noticed quite a few kids here, though. Certainly there must be some jobs at the schools." Tim remarked. The bear shook his head. "They've got every slot filled. Good luck getting employed. The names Ted, by the way." The bear took a business card and flipped it to him. The card was simple enough, with 'Theodore Fredrick Watson: Travelling Salesmen' printed on it. "But most people call me TF. If you ever need something, let me know. I've probably got it." Tim smiled. "Thanks, I will."

Hours later, Tim opened the door to his hotel room and collapsed onto the bed. He spent most of the time at the diner, conversing with a few patrons to try and figure out where he could get employed. After a few minutes of lying, he got up and opened his suitcase. He took out a hand puppet of a purple rabbit. It was one of the few relics left over from the Funtime Theater days. He smiled, remembering the days. He reached into his coat pocket and took out his wallet. There was very little money, but that wasn't what he was concerned with. Taking out a picture, he sighed. He remembered his best friend, Rachel "Funtime" Foxy. There was a reason he choose to come to Blue Skies, and not just because of the theater job. Turning the picture over, he read the address scrawled onto the back. "1987, fifth street…." He muttered. Funtime Foxy had told him to go there if they ever needed to find each other again. But then they parted ways after Funtime Theater closed down. Tim collapsed onto the bed. He would find that building tomorrow, and hopefully meet his old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tim blinked as the brightness of the sun hit his eyes. As he exited the hotel, he looked around. "Ugh, what does it take to get a taxi here…." He muttered. "It's gonna take quite a lot, bright eyes." A voice remarked. Turning, he saw a bright blue bunny leaning against a car. "After all, the taxi service here closed a few months back. But you don't need a taxi, I could get'cha where you need to go." Tim considered his options. He really didn't want to walk, so he decided to take the rabbits offer. "I'd love a ride," he said, "But I don't have any money." The bunny shrugged. "I usually don't take payment." Tim walked over and entered the car. "I'm Clyde, but everyone just calls me TB. Where you headed?" Tim gave the address, and the car took off.

"You're new to the town, aren'tcha?" Tim nodded. "Well, welcome to Blue Skies. Funny enough, the sign got graffitied a while back. Changed the slogan from 'Where dreams come true' to 'where dreams come to die.' Fitting, actually. Not many dreams live long in this town." Tim nodded. "So I've been told. By the way…. You look familiar…" TB laughed. "That's cuz I used to be kinda famous. I played guitar for The Toys." Tim raised an eyebrow. "The Toys? I remember listening to them…. Why'd you come here?" TB shrugged. "Our group had a falling out… you've heard of the Blast of 87." Tim nodded grimly. The Blast was a terrorist attack that happened awhile ago, on August 7th, hence the name. "Well, our band mate Maggie was a victim of that. I poured most of my fortune into keeping her on life support after the others gave up on her. She recovered, though it took basically all of my money. I decided I was done after that and came down here to take it easy." TB said. "But don't worry about my life story." The car pulled in front of a store front. "We're here."

Tim got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift." Tim said. TB passed him a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. "If ya need a ride, just call. See you round, bright eyes!" The car drove off again, leaving Tim to face the building. The sign only labeled it as a tech store. Pushing the doors open, he stepped inside. The shelves inside the building had various electronics on them, and in the display windows were robotic models, including a full scale animatronic ballerina. Music played through the speakers, but the store appeared to be empty. Walking up to the counter, Tim rang the bell. The ringing bought a red fox out from the back, a wrench in his hand. "Help you?" He asked. "Um yes… I'm looking for a pink and white fox…. She might be related to you?" The fox tilted his head in confusion. "You mean Mangle?" Tim shook his head. "She went by the name Funtime Foxy." "Oh." The fox laid his wrench down on the table. "You mean Rachel."

The fox pulled up a stool and sat down. "You must be Funtime Freddy." TIm coughed. "Well, I haven't used that name in a while, I go by Tim." "Well, pleasure to meet you. I'm Foxy." The fox responded. "Rachel stole my name for her stage name." He laughed. "Anyways, I'm assuming you're looking for her?" Tim nodded. "She isn't here, is she?" Foxy shrugged. "I think she said she was going to come later." Tim almost jumped in excitement. Foxy stood up again. "You could hang around here if you want." Tim bean restlessly wandering around the store until he laid eyes on the ballerina animatronic. "Say, what's this for?" He asked. "Ah. That is Ballora."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ballora?" Tim asked. "Yep. One of my little side projects." Foxy said as he came from behind the counter. "One of the few models I didn't get to design." Sensing confusion Foxy smiled. "Let me back up. You know those fancy animatronics Freddy Fazbear's is famous for. Well, I designed and built the main ones, including blueprints so they could be made in other locations." Tim froze. "You designed them?" He asked in disbelief.

Foxy nodded. "Yeah, but then I got bored and decided to come down here. Anyways, Freddy wanted to develop a line of robots that could be rented out, sort of like a party service. Problem was I had already quit at that time, so he hired another technician to build them. Name was….. Dafton or something." Tim gazed in wonder at the complicated circuitry inside of Ballora. "So these are the original models?" Foxy sighed. "I wish. These are prototypes. I hear the real models had all these crazy features, like built in helium tanks and even ice cream dispensers. But Ballora is really just eye candy." Foxy turned and gestured to another animatronic towards the back. "That there is the real prize. Meet Baby."

Tim could feel his jaw drop. "Baby? You have the prototype model to Baby?" Tim had heard his cousin Freddy talk about how impressive the Baby animatronic was, and now he was seeing it for himself. Foxy nodded with pride. "Yep. Dafton or whatever his name was designed it after his daughter, but some weird stuff happened and the rental business never took off. Most of the models and prototypes were scrapped, but I found out that these two were sitting in a warehouse and I bought them." Tim had walked over the Baby model now. He could see the main chest cavity was open, and a complicated mess of wires and circuits could be seen. "You mean they just let you do that?" Foxy laughed. "No, of course not. It's just that Freddy keeps telling me he owes me one for designing the original four robots on such short notice, so I decided to cash in on that, and he let me take them." Before Tim could ask anymore questions, the door opened. "Hey Foxy, I was wondering… FunFred?" Hearing his old nickname, Tim's heart nearly flew into his throat. "FunFox?" Sure enough, Funtime Foxy stood at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"... and then the boss flipped out at that point. Poor Mitch was lucky he didn't get fired on the spot!" Tim laughed at the memory. He had spent the last few hours catching up with Rachel at Chickadee's. TB had given them a ride and hung around to grab dinner, Ashley still sulked at the counter, and TF was trying to sell TB some stuffed animals. "So how have you been lately, FunFred?" Tim picked at his fries with a plastic fork. "Well… money's been hard to come by lately, I've been jumping around towns for jobs." Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Not much work for me either. I came down here to help out my cousin's tech store, though I don't really know much about technology." Tim shrugged. "Least you have a job." "Hey, I'm sure Foxy would be willing to take you in. He seems to like you."

Tim shook his head. "Store work isn't really for me." Tim sighed again. "Look, I'm glad I found you, but this town is kind of depressing. I kinda want to get out of here… before I end up like Ashley." Rachel frowned. "You can't say that. I've been here for a while now, and I'm convinced I can save this town." She stood up. "I could use your help, but if you think this town is hopeless, maybe you should leave. You know where to find me. See you tomorrow, hopefully." Rachel left the diner with that. Tim frowned, staring at his fries.

He had blown the chance to talk with her. "Hold up, Rach, I'll give you a ride." TB called as he paid and left. Tim sat in the booth for a bit before he got up and left. TF glanced over at Ashley, who was still there. "Ahem. You may want to have a chat with her." He winked at Chica before he left as well. Chica knew what he meant, as she had become close friends with Ashley.

Chica frowned and left the counter, walking towards her. "Closing time, hun. You should get going now." Ashley just shook her head. "Don't have a home anymore… got evicted." Chica sighed and slid into the seat across from her. "Ash, where have you been sleeping?" "My car." Chica sighed again. "That's no way to live." Ashley said nothing, just stared into a cup. "Ash, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Chica frowned as she thought about how Ashley came to the diner and stayed pretty much the entire day. "You need to get out there, live your life." Ashley just sighed. "No point. Not after Ryan."

Ryan was Ashley's brother, a policeman, who was killed a month ago. "Tell ya what. You can stay at my place until you get your own place." Ashley looked up. "Are… are you sure? I don't want to bother you-" Chica shook her head. "Nonsense. Get in your car, I'll drive." With that, she turned and left. Ashley knew there was no changing Chica's mind when it was set on something, so she sighed again and left.

A/N: Shout out to all the people who have favorited so far! Thanks for the feedback. Also, to answer fanficlovingperson's question, Mangle and FuntimeFoxy are different people in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim stood in front of his dresser inside his hotel room. He had started packing but stopped. He sadly picked up the hand puppet on the desk. So long had he wanted to see his friend again, and just like that it was over. He stood for a moment, finally deciding he needed a second opinion. Grabbing the phone, he dialed a number before waiting a bit. Someone finally picked up. "Ungh… Hello?" "Hey, TF. I need some advice." A sigh could be heard. "Alright. What do you need help with?" "I'm trying to figure out if I should leave or stay." Tim leaned back in his chair. "Well, I can see why you'd want to leave, but why are you considering staying?" TF asked. "Um… well, it's… It's just… I've waited years to meet Rachel again, and I haven't even talked with her for more than a day. Now she wants to stay. I was…. I was hoping we could get out of here together, and start something." There was a pause. "Something as in a relationship, right?" Time felt his face heat up. "Um… well…. Maybe." TF laughed. "Well, I say follow your heart. Jobs may be rare, but love is by for the rarest." Tim smiled. "Thanks TF. I think I know what I have to do now."

"Alright, what's gotten into you?" Foxy laid his wrench down on the counter. Rachel looked up. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean, Rachel." Foxy got up from where he was working on Baby's circuitry. "You're never this distant, ever. You haven't even moved from that spot since you got here." Rachel frowned. Foxy was right, she had been distant the entire morning. "Well… I never expected my reunion with Tim to be so…. Blunt. I remember he would jump at a chance to start something, so I thought he would be elated to help me." Foxy shrugged. "Going months without a job and barely any money can really damper your optimism. Plus he has a famous, rich cousin. I doubt that helps the circumstances much." Rachel nodded sadly. "It's just that I don't really know where to start here. I was hoping a new view would help…." Rachel thought back to the days where she first got to Blue Skies. She had been driven around by TB and given an impromptu tour of the town. It wasn't pretty. "That there was the Smith's place. They were nice people, always willing to help a friend in need," TB had said. "Shame, their apartment caught fire. The fire department here is barely capable of putting it out. They lost everything, and with no insurance, they can't rebuild. Last I heard they are staying behind a hotel somewhere. That building there is the Toreador Diner. Believe it or not, it used to be one of the most popular places in town. All the employees got fired eventually, and they closed down." The tour went on, and it was very impactful on her. Rachel was shocked at the depressing and sad state of the town, with the gray faded buildings and children playing near shut down businesses. "Hey, if you get a chance, maybe show him around town. Show him why this town's worth saving." Foxy nodded towards the door. "Go for it." The door opened, and Tim walked on. "Hey, Rachel… can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

The two walked down the street, feeling the cool autumn air against their faces. "Surely you've noticed the amount of kids. Most people start families here, hoping their children will carry on a legacy that never existed to begin with." Rachel was saying. Tim had his hands in the pockets of his coat, and was listening to Rachel talk about the residents. He was deeply saddened to hear of the families that came and went. "So. What's your choice? Did you come to say goodbye?" Tim sighed. "Well... I spent most of yesterday thinking. About our past, and about how much Ie thought of you these past few months. I… I won't let you go, ever again." Rachel smiled at him, before hugging him. "Thank you."

"So, what's your plan?" The two friends had ended up at Chickadee's again. "I was thinking this town needs a venue of entertainment directed to children," Rachel said. "Huh, I'm impressed you actually know those big buisness words," Tim joked. "I've done some research. The problem is I just don't know where to start. There are a lot of choices; day care centers, arcades, amusement parks…." "Well, the only thing I really know is about restaurants," Tim said. "Hmm… we could do that." Tim sighed. "I suppose it would be easy to call my cousin, ask him to start a business here…" Rachel frowned. "I… don't exactly think that would work. Big chains don't usually open in a lost-cause city like this," she concluded. "Well what if we did a spin off," Tim said, "Like a sister location, of sorts." Rachel tapped her chin. "Would Freddy even allow that?" "If he doesn't, we could launch independently." "Still, there's a lot to do if we want to start a restaurant. We would need staff, merchandise, and an attraction…" Tim suddenly sat up. "I know where we can get an attraction."

Foxy hummed along as the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on. He had spent the morning working on Baby and Ballora, now he was fixing a customer's radio. The door was opened suddenly, and Rachel came in. "Hey, Foxy." Foxy waved. "Hey." Rachel went over to the counter. She was excited about something. "Listen, about those prototypes… Do you think you can get them working?" Foxy tilted his head. "Working? Um… It might be possible, but insanely difficult. Why?" Rachel quickly highlighted her plan. "Please, Foxy. You know how much it means to me." Foxy slowly nodded. "Yeah… It's all you've ever talked about. Alright… I'll try and get them working, though it might take a bit." Rachel smiled at him. "Thanks!" Rachel turned and ran out to the waiting car driven by TB. Foxy laid his wrench down, which what he usually did when he was stressed. Glancing at the animatronic, he took a deep breath, knowing that completely fixing them could very well eat his life away. Well, it wasn't like he had much of a life anyway, he thought as he grabbed a pad of paper and made a list of parts he would have to get.

TF sipped his tea as he folded up his newspaper. Tim slid into the seat next to him. Chica had gone off to talk with Ashley, and Rachel had gone to talk to her cousin. "Hey, TF. Do you know if you could get some custom products?" TF tossed his paper onto the counter. "Well of course. What kind of products do you have in mind?" "Well.. Rachel and I were thinking of opening a restaurant for kids, and we'd need some prizes and other things." TF rubbed his chin. "A restaurant, eh? Yes, I could get you your supplies, but there's a lot of other things you have to consider. Where will you get a building? Where will you get the needed staff?" Tim shook his head. "There are a lot of empty buildings around here. I'm sure we could get one for a cheap price… And I hope a lot of people will jump at the chance of a job." Looking out the window, he stood up. "I've got to go make a phone call now." TF nodded. "Well, good luck. This town's counting on you two to succeed. No pressure though."


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy Fazbear sat in his office. Business had been going incredibly well so far, with his many locations attracting customers. He hadn't even had to sweep anything under the rug… yet, anyways. He was about to leave when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered.

"Tim! How have you been!"

"Hello, Freddy. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Did you call to accept my job offer?"

"Um no. I have a sort of proposition, actually."

"Really now? Well go ahead, I'm listening."  
"Well… I want to open a children's entertainment restaurant, and I was wondering if we could be a subdivision of Freddy Fazbear's, sort of like a sister location."  
"A sister location? I could just open a Freddy's where you are. Speaking of which, where are you?"  
"Well, it's not exactly a popular town. It's called Blue Skies."

"... Blue Skies? Why the hell are you in Blue Skies? Look… there's an… issue with Blue Skies. There's a reason there hasn't been a Freddy Fazbear's there yet."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can send an advisor to help you start, and I'd be happy to recognize you as a sister location if you succeed, but that's pretty much it. You're on your own for supplies and animatronics."  
"One advisor? Why can't you do anything else? What's so bad about Blue Skies?"  
"There's something…. Lurking there. Something that despises the name Freddy Fazbear. Good luck to you Tim."

With that, Freddy hung up. Freddy leaned back in his chair. "Blue Skies…" He muttered to himself before calling someone else. "Bonnie, I've got a task for you."

Meanwhile, Tim was very confused. What had Freddy been talking about, saying that something was lurking in Blue Skies? He shook his head before going back into Chickadee's.

"Alright, and this is being shipped when? Friday, okay, thanks." Foxy jotted something down into his notepad before hanging up. "That's the motors and servos covered… Now I need to get a core protector and a thermal modulator…" He muttered. The sound of the bell made him look up. Leaving the back room, he went to the counter to greet the customer. Said customer was wearing a black coat and holding a strange device. "Hello," he said, speaking with clarity and a bit of a strange accent. "I was hoping you could help me with this. I'm not sure you would know, but I really didn't know where else to go." Foxy could see now that the device was a music box. "Hmm…. Looks like a small part here needs replacing, shouldn't be hard. I could get it fixed by tomorrow." The customer smiled. "That would be lovely." "Could I get your name so you can come pick it up?" "Of course," the customer replied while pulling a mask out of his coat and putting it on. "It's Marion."

Rachel walked down the street, smiling as the cool wind blew against her face. She loved the cool autumn weather. TB had driven Tim back to his hotel, so Rachel walked back to Foxy's store. She was excited about their plan. Freddy seemed willing to have a sister location, the next step would be to secure a building. She pushed open the door to Foxy's store, the bell dinging as she entered. "Hey, Foxy!" She called. An eerie silence answered her. She frowned. That wasn't right, Foxy would always answer. "Foxy?" she called again. She headed to the back room, a sense of dread filling her. The lights were all off in the back room. Rachel groped around in the dark until she found the switch, then turned it on. She gasped and stumbled backwards upon seeing a red stain on the floor. As she inched backwards, she ran into someone, and they both came crashing down.

"What the heck was that, Rachel?" Foxy shouted as he sat up. Rachel sighed in relief before getting up. Foxy had been carrying a box full of parts, which were now scattered around the floor. "Erm… Sorry, I thought something happened to you." She gestured at the red stain. "You know that's been there for ages, right? Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm just fine." She helped pick up the scattered parts and put them back inside the box. "Say, what's this for?" She asked, picking up a small spring. "Oh, that's so I can fix someone's music box," Foxy responded, taking it and putting it in the box. "But don't dodge the question." Rachel sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Foxy put the box on a table in the corner. "You've been acting strange ever since…. Ever since Tim came back." He slowly smiled. "Ah. You like him, don't you?"

Rachel began blushing. "W-What?" "Of course. I should have known." "I only like him as a friend!" "Sure." Rachel slugged Foxy in his arm, but he only laughed in response. "Of course you'd have a crush on him. I don't know why I didn't figure that out earlier." "Shut up," she growled back. "Relax, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I think he might like you, too." "W- What do you mean?" Before he could respond, a ringing bell indicated the door was open. "I better go get that." Foxy said, leaving to go to the counter. Rachel was left alone in the back room. "I don't have a crush on him… do I?" She wondered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Chica and Ashley were alone at the diner. TF had left a few minuets ago, and there were no other patrons. "Right. Since you don't have a job, you can help me out here." Chica said, handing Ashley a towel. The rabbit shrugged and started wiping down the counters. "You ever work in a restaurant before?" Chica asked as she started brewing a cup of coffee, Ashley shook her head. "I've only done security jobs." Chica laid her own towel on the counter and walked to her. "Hey, I know you're upset about him, but you have to move on, hun." Ashley didn't look up, so Chica grabbed her hand. Ashley slowly looked up until her eyes met Chica's. "I know I have to," Ashley said, "but it's so hard. Everywhere I go, there a memories of him…" She whispered as tears filled her eyes. She burst out crying and hugged Chica. Chica put her arms around her, hugging back. "It's alright… it's alright," She said as she comforted her. Chica looked out the window sadly as her friend cried into her chest. Every day the bright blue sky seemed to get a little bit grayer.

The Next Day:

Tim stretched as he left the hotel. As he walked towards TB's car, he noticed a few children playing nearby. One of them came up to him. "Excuse me, mister, but can you help?" The child, no more than 6, held up a Lego truck, with a piece in his other hand. "Of course," Tim said as he carefully put the piece back in it's correct position. "Thanks!" The child said. "That's a great looking truck." TIm commented. "I hope I get another one. My birthday's in a month! I'm so excited!' The child jumped up and down at the thought. "Ethan!" A voice called, and the boy ran off. Tim smiled before getting in the car.

Tim yawned as he walked into Chickadee's. He had fallen into a routine of waking up around 9 and getting a lift from TB to the diner. "Morning, TF." TF nodded to him. "Morning. Rachel isn't here yet, if you're wondering." Tim shrugged and slipped into a booth. He noticed that Ashley was behind the counter now, working some of the machines. "Morning, Tim. Your usual breakfast?" Chica asked him. Tim nodded before taking out his laptop. There were a lot of things left to do, including creating designs for the establishment. Unfortunately, he wasn't much of an artist. "Is that supposed to be a kid?" Rachel asked as she came in. "Um, yeah." She laughed. "It looks more like some sort of killer animatronic." She sat down next to him. "I guess it does," Time chuckled. "I guess we should get someone else to do the designing." Rachel laughed. "Well, today we've got to go select a location."

The entire building was covered in dust. No one had entered in years, and a thick layer of dust covered everything. The quiet was suddenly disturbed by the sound of a key turning in the lock. The door opened, and a bright beam of light filled the room. Three figures entered. "Well, here we are." The first one said. "Sorry it's so dark in here. The power has been off for quite a while now." "That's fine," Tim said. Rachel stepped over an overturned chair, causing dust to fly through the air. "Well, the Toreador Diner used to be quite popular. Unfortunately, we had to shut down due to financial troubles." The man said. "A shame. I hear it really was quite the attraction." Tim responded. Rachel nodded "I think this looks pretty good. What do you think?" She asked. "Yeah. The size should work out great. There's a good spot for a stage there… we can make a few rooms…" the two carried on their conversation as they toured the old diner, taking notes and measurements while the man hung back, watching them.

A few hours later, the three were outside the diner. "Well, it seems very likely we may buy this building." Tim said to the man. "Great! I will contact you later, and we can figure out the prices and what not." He stuck his hand out, and Tim shook it. "Thanks Mr….." Tim stopped, realizing he never got a name. The man smiled. "It's Mari."

Meanwhile, a car pulled up to the hotel. The door opened and a purple rabbit got out. "Well, here we go." He sighed. The passenger chuckled, causing the rabbit to roll his eyes. "You seem excited." The golden bear grined. "Bonnie, you have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sorry for lack of updates, I've been sick.)**

Tim tapped his finger impatiently against the counter. "What's up?" TB asked him. "The advisor Freddy sent should have been here by now…" He grumbled, staring at the clock. The door opened, and a purple rabbit walked in. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I had an… errand to run." Tim stood up and shook his hand. "Oh, that's alright. I'm Tim." The rabbit nodded. "I'm Bonnie. Freddy tells me you're interested in starting a sister location here." Tim nodded. "We have a plan to get supplies, I don't think employment will be a problem, and we recently secured a building." Bonnie nodded. "And what about the attraction?" "We have something ready for that as well. I have a question though… Freddy said something was lurking here?" Bonnie was silent for a moment. "Don't worry about that. Now, you said you had a location? I'd like to see it, if you don't mind." Tim shrugged. "Sure…" He hadn't liked how Bonnie had dodged the question, but he decided to let it slide. As they left, a young yellow chicken came in. She went to the counter and rang the bell. Chica came out from the kitchen. "Hi. What can I get you, hun?" The younger chick cleared her throat. "Um, I'm actually here for a job." Chica thought for a moment before remembering the help wanted ad she put on the door. "Ah. Well, I could always use another hand. Here, have a seat, I just have to ask you a few questions."

Tim opened the door to the Toreador Diner, and allowed Rachel and Bonnie in. Rachel hung back near the doorway, watching as Bonnie walked around, talking about business things with Tim. "We could put a stage up over there, maybe an arcade over there." Tim said as he followed Bonnie. "Perhaps. But we're going to really have to renovate this place, and that's going to take a lot of money…" He wandered into the back rooms, with Tim following him. Soon after they left, the door opened again and the man, Mari, walked in. "Ah, I didn't expect you to be here." He smiled at Rachel. "Well, an… associate wanted to have a look, so we brought them here." Mari just nodded. "That's fine. You know, I never did get to ask… what kind of venue are you planning to open?" Before Rachel could answer, Bonnie came out. He suddenly stiffened, almost causing Tim to crash into him. As he locked eyes with Mari, a clear tension filled the air. "Well, well well." Mari said. His voice had almost completely changed, no longer a kind voice, but now a voice dripping with malice and hatred. Bonnie just growled. "You." Mari laughed. "Yes," he reached into his coat and pulled out a white mask with purple streaks. "It's me."

"So, what's this do?" TB asked as he picked up a part. "That's a motor." Foxy responded. He had received a shipment of parts and was continuing work on the animatronics. "I thought you were driving Tim somewhere?" TB set the motor down on the table. "The guy he met had a personal car. I got bored, so I came here. What's this?" Foxy laughed. "That's called a battery." "Oh. I knew that." "Sure you did." Foxy grabbed a screwdriver and began attaching a cover. "So, what do you think?" TB asked as he leaned against the wall. Foxy looked up. "About what?" TB shrugged. "Their plan. Bright eyes sure has a of confidence." 'Well, I'm sure Tim knows what he's doing." Foxy said. "Alright, let's try this." He flipped the power switch on Ballora's back.

The switch clicked, but nothing happened. "Great. What could be the problem?" Foxy groaned. He started unscrewing a cover when the animatronic suddenly jolted upwards with a bang. Smoke began seething out it's stomach, and Ballora's face plates suddenly shot open, revealing it's endoskeleton. "Foxy? Are you alright?" TB called. "Yeah… hang on…" Foxy turned on a ventilation fan, allowing the smoke to billow out. "What happened?" TB asked as he observed the smoldering animatronic. "I… don't know. I must have missed a connection somewhere." Foxy muttered. "What happened to your hand?" Bon asked, noticing that it looked burned. "Oh, must have gotten singed from the backfire." Foxy said. "It's nothing." Ignoring his injury, Foxy grabbed a tool and began working again. TB shook his head. If Foxy kept this up, he could very well kill himself, he thought.

"Hey, look, maybe we can all calm down." Bonnie and Mari were locked in a staring contest. Bonnie's face was unreadable, and Mari's face was covered by the mask he put on, leaving Tim clueless as to what they were feeling. The silence was scary, and everyone seemed frozen in time. Mari suddenly moved at an alarming speed and charged at Bonnie, tackling him to the ground. Bonnie was caught off guard for a moment, but was able to recover and block Mari's punches. Tim and Rachel were shocked and unsure what to do. Suddenly, a golden bear burst through the door, pulling Mari off of Bonnie. "Enough." He growled. Mari said nothing, but kept his eyes trained on Bonnie as Tim helped him up. "So, you're here too." He remarked to the bear. After a moment, the golden bear released him. "No sale." Mari said in a low voice. "W-what?" Tim stuttered. "I said no sale. I will not allow a Freddy Fazbear's in this town." With that, Mari turned and left."What was that all about?" Rachel asked, turning to Bonnie. "It's… a long story." Bonnie turned to the bear. "I didn't expect you to come. Did you finish?" The golden bear shook his head. "Almost. I was going to check on you when I saw him, so I hung back and watched through the window." Bonnie nodded. "Well, thanks." The bear smiled and left. Turning back to the two, Bonnie sighed. "Alright… Guessing you have questions. Where should I begin…."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure your hand's ok?" TF asked, with a raised eyebrow. Foxy sighed. "I said it's fine." TB rolled his eyes. He had dragged Foxy to Chickadee's for a second opinion on his injury. Chica clicked her tongue. "Be more careful, hon. Tia, don't bother cleaning that, I'll take care of it," Chica remarked to the other chicken. Ashley came from behind the kitchen with a few drinks and set them on the counter. As the group carried on their conversations, the door opened and Bonnie, Tim, and Rachel returned. "What happened to your face?" Asked TF in shock. Bonnie's face was red from where Mari had punched him. "It's nothing… Now listen, I promised you two answers, and I'll give you them."

"It was summer, about 5 or 6 years ago, at our 83rd location. I was assistant manager there, and the manager was a man named Scott. Mari was an assistant we brought on, he had impressive skills in costume making. We also had a security head, Goldie, and a technical supervisor, Springy. We had two animatronics on stage, Fredbear and BonBun, which we just called Golden Bonnie. Anyways, we had a big party scheduled for the morning, so everyone was running around getting ready. I was busy trying to test the mics when all of a sudden smoke started billowing out from back stage. Racing there, I found that the Fredbear animatronic was smoking pretty badly. Springy was there, and he was saying how there was some sort of malfunction. At that point, we had an impromptu staff meeting, and Springy said that we could try to run the show, and that the malfunction was a minor one. We took a quick vote, and all of us except for Mari voted to continue with the show. Mari voiced his displeasure, saying that he was worried about what could happen, but we ignored him. The show went on as planned, and everything seemed okay. That is, until a group of children got rowdy. There was one kid, he seemed scared of Fredbear. The others were taunting him, and they were pushing him towards the stage until he was right below Fredbear. Fredbear bent down, as his program said to, and started to talk but then… his voice glitched first, then his… head came down over the child. The poor kid… his skull was crushed in his jaw. There was screaming, and I ran up to Fredbear to try and pry his jaw open, but it wouldn't move… it took 5 of us to shut him down.. Then there was a bunch of legal stuff, and we had to close down… and Mari, well, Mari was very upset. He attacked Scott, and we all got into a fight, and he quit on the spot. He accused us of valuing money over safety, and that we all deserved to burn in hell for our decision. He said before he left, that as long as he lived he would make sure that there would never be another Freddy Fazbear's."

The occupants of the restaurant sat entranced, stunned by the story. As they let the story sink in, they almost all started asking questions at once. "Was the child okay?" "How come I never heard about this?" "And Marion's here?" "What do we do now?" Bonnie held up his hand warily. "Slow down, please. As far as I know, the child survived, but with trauma and brain damage. Freddy was able to… contain the situation, he didn't want the company to get a bad rep. Not that I agree with that much." Tim shook his head. He should have known his cousin would take drastic measures to ensure the survival of his company. "We kept an eye on Marion. He caused some trouble at a few other locations, but he disappeared for a while. Last we heard he was here." Bonnie sighed before standing up. "Excuse me, I better go call Freddy now." Tim stood up as well. "Wait. You mentioned that the security advisor was Goldie… He was the other bear, wasn't he?" Bonnie nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, but Marion won't allow any location affiliated with Freddy's to open here. I think you might want to look into other options." With that, the purple rabbit left.

Goldie walked down the street, his hands in the pockets of his coat. Stopping at a rundown apartment, he knocked at the door. "Who'z there…" Someone muttered before opening the door. A bear wearing a dark suit opened the door and blinked a few times. "Goldie." He grunted. "Hello, Shaf." Shaf said nothing for a moment before moving, letting Goldie into the room. "Who was it?" a voice called. The speaker, a rabbit dressed in a similar suit, stood on the staircase. "Oh. You," he said, in a voice without emotion. "Shab. Is he here?" Shab scoffed. "Where else would he be?" Shab had fully descended the stairs now. "Room 37. Have fun." Goldie climbed the stairs and stood in front of room 37. He knocked on the door three times. "Go away." Came the response. Rolling his eyes, Goldie opened the unlocked door. "I said go away." The occupant snapped. Goldie shook his head. "Now, now. That's no way to treat a friend." He straightened up before taking off his coat. His eyes strained against the dark, searching for movement. "Now… where are you, Springy?"


	11. Chapter 11

The moon shone down over Chickadee's, full and bright. Tia wiped down the counter for the third time. There wasn't really anything else to do. She looked over at the bear and the fox. Tim was sitting at a booth, with his head in his hands. Rachel was pacing around."What's up with… all of this?" Tia asked Ashley. "They really want to save this town, but that Mari guy doesn't want them to." Ashley replied. Tia was going to ask another question, but she decided she didn't want to know. Instead, she watched Rachel pace some more. Suddenly, Rachel stopped and slammed her fist into a table. "Ok, can't we just buy a different location?" Bonnie, who was leaning against the soda machine, shook his head. "Mari has ways. He can taint your reputation so no one will sell to you, or he can resort to… other methods." He sipped his soda for a moment. "I mean, you're welcome to try another location. As long as you have whatever your attraction is safe and guarded, you should be good to go." Bonnie took another sip, but stopped when he realized Rachel and Tim were staring at him. "It's… not safe is it?" He asked. "Well.. it's sitting in a shop." Tim said. "I'll have to move it later." Bonnie shrugged. "As long as he doesn't know where it is, you should be fine." Rachel frowned, but didn't say anything. Bonnie took another sip from his cup. "Funny thing about Marion. He collects these music boxes. They play these old tunes, like pop goes the weasel." Bonnie chuckled as he swirled his cup in a circle, letting the ice hit the sides. "It would drive Springy crazy." He took a drink. Rachel frowned. Tim looked up at her. "What's wrong?" Rachel said nothing. "Wait… Music box… spring…" Her eyes suddenly widened. "He knows." Bonnie and Tim looked at him. "Knows what?" Tim questioned. "Foxy said someone in a mask came in the other day to get a music box fixed. It must have been Marion, that means he knows where the animatronics are, Ballora was out in plain sight!" She was frantic now. "Oh god. Come on, we better go!" Tim said as he shot up from his seat. The two ran out, with Bonnie calling after them. "Wait! Don't- damn." He swore, seeing they were already gone. Whipping out his phone, he called Goldie. "Goldie, you better hurry. I think we're almost out of time."

Meanwhile, Mari stood in front of Foxy's tech store. He had seen the animatronics earlier when he went to get his box fixed. He hadn't connected the dots until he saw Bonnie. He heard of the prototypes being sent to storage, but he also hear rumors of the models being moved. Mari growled. "No more." He pulled his hand crafted mask over his face. Hefting a crowbar, he smashed open the door. The alarm rang for a few seconds before that was smashed as well. Mari wasn't concerned with the police, as the police force was stretched thin enough and wouldn't bother responding to a minor burglary. Climbing through the window, he noted the animatronic was gone now. After a bit of searching, he ended up in the back room, where he found both Baby and Ballora. He smiled under his mask. "It's time." Unlocking the backdoor, he retrieved some cans of gasoline he stashed earlier. Reaching into a coat pocket, he pulled out a lighter. "Let's begin."

Mari unscrewed the cap off of one of the gas canisters. "Now, who's going to burn first…" He mused. "Or maybe I should beat them to pieces first, then burn them." He set the can down and grabbed the crowbar. Before he could swing it, the shattered front door opened, and Tim and Rachel came in. "Mari! Please, stop!" Rachel shouted as she ran in. Mari said nothing. He instead pulled out a lighter. "Leave, before I drop this match into this gas can and burn us all alive." He said in a monotone voice. "Mari, look. We just want to save this town." Tim said. "We're doing it for the children!" Rachel added. "Hah! Freddy Fazbear's never does anything for the children. They do it for the _money_." He spat. "I will not hesitate to burn this entire block down, us included." Mari looked up at the two. "I promised myself that Freddy Fazbear's would never open here. I will follow through. I will save them from the horror of Freddy's. I will save them."

"Go away!" Goldie said nothing, only listened. Finally, he moved and threw a door open. Inside a dusty bedroom with cardboard boxes everywhere, someone sat on the bed with their knees against their chest. He was muttering something to himself. Goldie sighed and sat on the bed opposite of him. "Springy. Can we talk?" Springy said nothing. "Why, Springy? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Goldie asked. He sat with his back facing the rabbit, and instead stared at the peeling wall paper. "Because," Springy finally spoke, "It's my fault… My fault… my fault…." Goldie shook his head. "It wasn't just your fault. It was mine too, and Scott's, and Bonnie's. We all voted to turn Fredbear on. That guilt is on our shoulders, too."

Springy was silent for a moment. "I can't sleep without seeing that bite happen. It haunts me every day." "It haunts me as well. You're not alone on that." Springy slowly turned to stare at his friend's back. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Mari. You know Mari's here?" Springy slowly nodded. "He's hunting me, chasing me. He hasn't been able to find me yet, I've hidden too well." Goldie smiled. "Yes, you have. Even I couldn't find you. Well, Mari's been causing some more trouble lately. There are two good people you should meet. They want to save this town, but Mari won't let them." Springy stood up. "That's not nice… Maybe I should go apologize to him… " Goldie turned around. "I think that's a great idea. Maybe I will too. Springy smiled. Before either could move, Goldie's phone rang.

"Hey Bonnie." He listened for a bit. "Hmm. Okay, got it." He hung up. "Listen, Springy, Mari is out to destroy some animatronics that were going to be used for a new restaurant. We need to go… damn! I don't know the address" He groaned and slapped his head. "Wait, animatronics? Are they in a store?" Springy questioned. Goldie nodded. "Yes, that's what Bonnie told me." "I know the place, Foxy's tech store. I go there every now and then." Goldie shot up with surprise. "Well, let's hurry then, before Mari does something drastic."

Tim stared helplessly at Rachel. There wasn't anything they could do to talk him out of it. Mari bent down and grabbed a gas can, not breaking eye contact. He was about to start pouring gas on the robot, when TB came charging through the door. "The hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled as he ran forward. Foxy was behind him, looking confused and a bit lost, but his eyes widened when he saw the gas cans. Before TB could throw a punch, he was hit in the side of the head by Mari's crow bar, and crumpled to the ground. "TB!" Foxy shouted, before running to his side. "Stay. Back." Mari growled again. "Mari." Turning towards the voice, Mari froze. Goldie stared back at him. "Listen, there's someone that wants to talk to you." Springy shuffled out from behind him, while Bonnie ran in after, panting hard. "Looks like the gang's all here. Well, almost anyway," Mari said as he turned towards them. "Fitting we reunite before we all die together."

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been lazy, so here's a longer chapter to make up for that.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Mari. 'S been awhile." Springy said in a soft voice. "Not as long as I'd like," Mari responded. "You should have stayed hidden. Well, this spares me the trouble of finding you." Springy sighed. "Well, here I am. Listen, I know you're upset… about us, about our decision… Just know that I blame myself too." Goldie nodded. "Mari, we all blame ourselves. Trust me, the bite has been haunting me for years now." Bonnie, who finally caught his breath, nodded. "Mari, I know you think you're the only one that carries this pain, but we're all carrying it. And yes, Freddy's is a bit one sided when it comes to money-" Mari frowned at that statement. "If you truly believe that you would have quit your job already," He interrupted. "Not necessarily. I kept my job as Freddy's advisor because I want to make sure this never happens again." Bonnie pulled a piece of paper from his coat. He unravelled it, showing that it was a blueprint. The blueprint was for something called "the Jerry Chen Party Room." Mari rowned. "What the hell is that?" "It's a memorial to him. Freddy refuses to acknowledge this even happened, but I won't let him forget it. I've been pushing to get this room built at one of our most populous locations, so we can look at the grand room and promise ourselves that no child will ever be harmed in an accident like that ever again." Tim looked around, unsure of what would happen next. Mari's gaze held, but Springy and Goldie nodded in solemn silence. "But Mari, think about it. What if we didn't just dedicate a room, what if we dedicated a building. What if we dedicated a restaurant to him, with a plaque by the door so everyone knows who he is." Goldie spoke up. "Mari, do you think this is how Jerry wants to be remembered? As the cause of this strife and hatred?"

Mari scowled. "You can't say how he wants to be remembered. You… You don't…." Mari suddenly stopped. He dropped the lighter to the ground, and fell on his knees. Tim couldn't see it through the mask, but he could tell Mari was crying. Bonnie moved over and hugged him. Goldie and Springy then joined the hug. The group said nothing for a few minutes, as they started to cry. "I… you're right. I'm sorry. You all feel the pain I do. I've thought… for all these years you all didn't care. But I see that you do." Bonnie stood up. "Mari, you can still join us. Maybe we can save this town before it's gone forever." Mari sighed before standing. "No… I think you're better off without me." "Mari wait-" "I think I've done enough already." With that, Mari turned and left, leaving the group speechless as to what had happened.

"So… that happened…" The group had returned to Chickadee's after the incident with the Marionette. Bonnie had slumped in a chair while Goldie sat at the counter. Springy was sitting on the floor, even though there were multiple empty seats. Tim awkwardly stood by Rachel. The two didn't really know what to do, as the three sat around. "Really thought he'd say yes…" Bonnie muttered. Goldie just shrugged. "I kinda figured he'd say no." Rachel glanced at Tim. "He could prove to be helpful in design, we still need to find someone to help with that." Tim nodded. "I guess we can get the building now, but at what cost?" The two friends stared sadly, wondering if their dream and forever ruined a friendship.

"Are you sure?" Chica asked for the third time. "Yes! For crying out loud, I was punched, not shot!" A disgruntled TB yelled. "Yep, he is definitely NOT ok, he was slapped by a crowbar, not punched." Foxy called back. "Was I? Huh. I thought that was a strangely strong right hook…" TB trailed off. "Alright. You better lay down… " Chica guided him over to a green couch in the cafe's small break room. Ashley watched the group, before turning to Tia. "Man, I can't help but wonder if this is really worth it…" Tia shrugged. She was sketching something in a notebook, not paying attention to the two groups in the cafe. "I personally don't think it is, but that's just me." TF came through the door suddenly, holding the hand of a child. "Chica, do you mind? His father's… at it again." Chica stuck her head out of one of the rooms. "Oh no. Well of course." Chica ran over and took the boy's hand. Ashley watched as tears fell from the boy's eyes. In one hand he held an old teddy bear, and he took Chica's hand with the other. "Here, you can lay on the couch in the back. TB, if you're not going to lay down get off." Ashley turned to TF. "What was that about?" TF sighed. "Timmy's father has been drinking again. His wife has her hands full trying to stop him from doing anything… stupid, so she asks me to take care of her kid."

TF rubbed his eyes and looked around, noticing Bonnie, Goldie, and Springy slumped in the corner and Tim and Rachel having a hushed conversation by the counter, "Sorry, it seems this was a bad time… What happened?" Tia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's a long story, and honestly, I don't want to know." Ashley shook her head. "You know Tia, maybe Tim and Rachel are right," She stared at the direction Timmy had gone. "Maybe this town IS worth saving…"

 **A/N: Sorry for slow updates, I had to rewrite this chapter 3-4 times, and it's still shorter than I'd like it to be, but i Figured I had to get this out ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 13

"We can't play that song!" Tim groaned as he lay his head in his hands. "I know, Rach, but it's the only other song on this list." He tossed a notebook onto the table, with a list of songs that were pretty much all crossed off. "We have three songs, and that's it." Rachel slumped back in her chair. "This will never work…" Rachel picked up a sketch book and flipped through it. "We still don't have a good design yet either." She lay her head on the table in defeat. It was only a few days after the incident involving Marion, but the two felt completely demoralized. Foxy was making slow progress on the animatronics, but it was clear doing so was wearing him out. The two had no designs or concept art, meaning TF couldn't order any products. The opening day had now been pushed two months back from when they had originally planned for. Their sorrow was interrupted by Ashley, who lay two cups of coffee on their table. "Wow. You guys look wiped out." Tim sighed. "That's because we ARE."

Ashley looked over at all of the drawings and plans that were scattered across the table. "Um… Could I offer some advice?" Rachel threw her hands in the air. "Nothing else is working, so sure." "Well, I think you guys are putting too much pressure on yourselves. Think about it: You've got a lot of help here," She paused and gestured over to the counter, where Chica was serving food to TF, TB and Bonnie. "You're just not using it." With that, Ashley walked towards the counter, where Tia was sketching something on a piece of paper. Tim rubbed his eyes and thought for a bit. TB walked past their booth, but stopped when he saw the notepad with three songs circled. "You guys are using songs from THAT band?"" He laughed. "Oh man, good luck attracting any customers." He grabbed a pencil and wrote something else down. "Try that one instead." The rabbit walked away, leaving Tim and Rachel in thought. "Maybe Ashley was on the right track…" Tim mused. "Yeah…" Rachel nodded. "I have an idea."

A few hours later, a crowd had gathered at Chickadee's. "Say, what's this all about?" Chica asked. "No idea," TB replied. "Yeah, Tim called me over here," TF stated. Foxy nodded as he leaned against the counter. "Same here," Bonnie said absently, sitting next to Springy and Goldie. Tia sat in the staff room, with an interested Ashley standing next to her. The talking ceased as Toby and Rachel walked in. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. Now, I know everyone here has at least heard of our plan," Tim said. "Yes, and we have been working hard to get this location open, but we've realized something," Rachel continued. "We can't do this by ourselves anymore. There are a bunch of things that just aren't in our skill set, and there it would be impossible for us to finish this alone." "Then we suddenly realized: We don't have to do this alone." Tim paused for a moment. "So here's what we're asking. We need people. We need mechanics, musicians, cooks, guards, artists, designers, we need anyone who would be willing to help. So we have a question for you, will you help us?"

The cafe was silent as Tim finished. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and the bell dinged. "Oh. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Marion muttered. Tim smiled. "No, of course not." Marion stood awkwardly at the door before speaking. "Well, I've thought about what you said… I realized I've done more harm than good. I want to change that. So I will be willing to help you." Bonnie stood up, smiling. "Well, let's get the gang together again. I'm in." Goldie nodded. "If you're in, I'm in." Springy thought for a moment before speaking. "It's been awhile since I've done anything techy… so this should be fun." Foxy spoke next. "I've been in already, and I'm staying in this." TB smiled. "Glad to see I'll be doing something other than driving y'all around." TF spoke up. "Well, I guess I'm in as well." Chica nodded. "All you had to do was ask." Rachel turned to Ashley and Tia. "What about you two?" Ashley shrugged. "Well…. Sure." Tia shrugged. "Eh. Why not?" Tim smiled. "Alright guys. Let's do this." Bonnie smiled as he walked over and shook hands with Marion. "Let's do it for Jerry." Marion smiled. "For Jerry."

 **A/N Hey…. It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry about that, I stupidly decided to start another story. If you can't tell, I haven't actually planned this story out. I just kind of wrote the first chapter on a whim, and people really seemed to like it so I've been kind of winging it. I think the story will be done in two or three chapters, hopefully I'll finish this one up soon. See you 'round!**


	14. Chapter 14

Things had really picked up since the meeting. Soon, Tim was no longer alone in planning, but had Bonnie, Marion, and Goldie assisting him. Rachel began tackling the other necessities with TB and TF, Tia submitted a few interesting designs, and Foxy and Springy had doubled their efforts on the animatronics. In addition, TB was happy to loan some of his money leftover from his performing days to the cause, and Bonnie could borrow the rest of the needed money from Freddy.

On one day, Chica walked in with Ashley behind her. "We got the posters up," She announced. "Should be a flock of workers soon." Tim smiled. "Perfect, we need to start building soon." Mari laid a list on the table. "I've placed the necessary orders, building supplies should start showing up." Bonnie nodded, writing something in his notebook. "We still have to get a bunch of other things as well, better check to see if TF can get his hands on these things." As Bonnie walked off to find TF, Rachel walked over. "Have you seen these sketches? Tia came up with a few amazing designs!" Tim nodded, impressed. "Yeah… those are really good. You think we could get her to do all the art?" Rachel shrugged. "If she's down for it, then yeah."

"Before I forget, I have to ask you two something," Bonnie said as he came back. "I know that the main entertainment would be the two animatronics, but I'm a bit worried they might not be enough." Tim frowned. "What do you mean?" Bonnie shrugged. "Freddy's has three minimum at each location, two might not be enough. That's why I was thinking the other day that what if we had a few live performers working with the robots?" Rachel rubbed her chin. "Hmm… might be a good idea, but where could we find performers." Bonnie cleared his throat. "Well… aren't you two performers? I was thinking we could get you two on stage… at least for a little while."

Tim froze when he heard Bonnie's suggestion. "I… I don't know, it's been awhile since I've performed…" Rachel muttered. Tim sighed. "Well… one of the other reasons I came here was to try and get an acting job at that theater… To be honest, I wouldn't mind getting on the stage again." Rachel sighed. "It's been so long, though… I don't know if I'm up for it." Tim sighed and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Hey, you can do it. I believe. C'mon, it'll be just like old times!" Rachel smiled. "You… you really think so?" TIm nodded eagerly. "Alright... I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

Bonnie nodded. "Great to hear." Tim smiled. "I'll look forward to that. We might need some updated scripts as well." Bonnie nodded, writing it down in his notebook. "Maybe we could get TB on that after he finishes putting the music together…" Bonnie sighed as he wearily eyed the long list of things left to do.

 **2 Days Later**

Foxy's tech store was seemingly flooded with boxes filled with parts. With Springy helping, progress on the animatronics had improved drastically. "Alright, systems look good!" Foxy called to Springy as he closed the tech panel on Baby's back. Springy nodded. "Alright, let's do it. Initiating test." Springy pushed a button on his tablet, and the animatronic eyes lit up. "Hello! Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World!" Baby announced. Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Circus Baby's PIzza World?" Springy shrugged. "I needed to call it _something._ " Rachel laughed. "I like that." Tim nodded. "We might use that instead of… what was the other name we had in mind? Baby's Burger and Fries or something?" Bonnie scribbled something in his notebook. "Let's just get on with the test."

"I'm Circus Baby, and this is Ballora!" Baby announced. At the mention of the name, Ballora's eyes lit up. "Hello kids! Let's dance! Baby, let's get this party started!" With that, the animatronics began to sing, accompanied by music. Foxy smiled and high-fived Springy. "Everything's working so far!" Tim nodded, listening to the music. "TB did a great job on the music, that's for sure." As the animatronics finished, the group cheered and clapped each other on the backs. "Great! Only one more performance to work on," Bonnie said. "Yours." Tim smiled at Rachel. "Alright, let's do it."

 **A/N: Well, the story's just about coming to a close now. I'll admit that I can't say I'm perfectly happy with this story. Because I wrote it without a plan and I wrote it spread out over a few months, there are a lot of things that don't add up as well as I had hoped. There are several moments that should have held more significance, but I failed to elaborate on them, leading to a lot of subplots that don't go anywhere. I'm considering writing a sequel to tie off the loose ends here, but I'm still debating it. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Crimson**


	15. Chapter 15

"...so we hope you'll come again and play with us!" Rachel's voice echoed through the empty halls of the hotel where Tim was staying. "You've still got it," Tim remarked as he tossed a script onto the bed. Rachel smiled sheepishly. "I guess it's like riding a bike. You never forget." Tim laughed as he got off the bed and walked over to where Rachel was sitting at the desk. "I've missed this." Rachel sighed. "So have I." Rachel sighed and said nothing after that, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

Rachel stood up slowly and stretched. "Tim… I don't think I can ever thank you enough. All this… it was just talk. Dreams, thoughts. I wanted it to come true so badly, but I always doubted it would ever come true. Then you came, and just look at all we've accomplished already… and the place isn't even open yet."

Tim smiled at his old friend, saying nothing. Rachel suddenly pulled Tim in for a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "Hey… it's fine," Tim replied in a soft voice. He looked into Rachel's eyes and thought back to his acting days, to so many years ago. No longer able to resist, he leaned in and kissed Rachel. The two friends embraced and enjoyed the moment. Outside the window, the sky was bluer than ever and the sun shone down.

 **Epilouge**

 **A few months later**

"So, without further ado, I announce the opening of our first sister location chain, Circus Baby's Pizza!" Freddy's voice boomed over the loudspeakers and the crowd in front of the building cheered. Freddy smiled at the crowd before turning as a worker handed him a pair of silver scissors. "I think you should do the honors. It's your building," Freddy remarked as he handed Tim the scissors. Tim laughed a broad smile on his face, as he cut the red ribbon in front of the glass doors. The crowd cheered again. "All right, let's get this started!"

As children ran in, their parents lagging behind, Tim stepped off the stage to where a group of his friends stood. "Finn, good to see you again," Freddy said as he shook Foxy's hand. "Likewise, Freddy." TB raised his eyebrow. "Finnick?" Foxy shrugged. "Well, that's my real name. I go by Foxy now,' he remarked to Freddy. Freddy look startled for a moment. "What's wrong?" Freddy quickly recomposed himself. "Oh, nothing. I just… thought of someone else." Bonnie had walked over now, with Gold and Springy behind him. Freddy gazed around, smiling. He watched TF standing in the corner, eating cake, while talking with Ashley and Tia. Marion stood, talking with Rachel and Chica, by the entrance. "Tim… can I give you some advice?" Tim nodded. "Sure, what's up?" Freddy paused for a second. "Tim… This is bringing back a lot of memories for me. I had a group of friends like yours once. And we had… quite a lot of adventures. Don't lose your friends, Tim. They're the best you're ever going to get." Tim nodded, and Freddy patted him on the back. "I better go. Got calls to make."

Tim watched as Freddy got in his car before turning to approaching footsteps. Rachel was walking over, waving to him. "We're almost up. You ready?" She called. Tim rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm always ready." "Cliche," Rachel scoffed. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Come on, we gotta get ready." Tim laughed and started after her.

Meanwhile, Freddy sat in his car, watching Tim walk towards the restaurant, frowning. "Foxy…. Why did it have to be Foxy…" he muttered as he dialed a number. "Cliff? Can… can we talk?" As Freddy pulled out of the parking lot, the sun cut down through the bright blue sky, illuminating everything in a brilliant glow. For the first time in a while, the sun hit the buildings in town, and a feeling of happiness hung in the air, rays bouncing off of the newly replaced sign that read, "Welcome to Bluer Skies, where dreams come true."

 **The End.**

 **A/N So? Did you like it when they kissed? Because…. It was kind of awkward to write. I'm more used to writing about death and murder so this was kind of new for me. Anyways, regarding the sequel, I think I need a break. A long break from this kind of writing. I can't say for certain when I'll start working on a sequel, but I can say that there will probably be a sequel… at some point.**

 **I previously said this story has a prequel, but after careful thought, I realized a prequel won't work. When December Comes and this story will remain separate canon for now. I may rewrite the ending later, as I'm not fully satisfied with it.**

 **Till next time.**

' **Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! I am currently working on merging this story with my other story When December Comes, which is significantly darker and involves a lot more death than this story. While I try to make that work, I have published an accompanying story to this one, called a Blue June. This details the event that caused Marion to angrily declare a private war on Freddy Fazbear's. Hope you check it out!

\- Crimson


End file.
